rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Prophet Pen Friend
Carstiers had collections of papers with our stories of our adventures. All under the pseudonym of Algernon Rose. We thought this was strange that someone had all our adventures as a story with all of us having different names, but we recognized our defining features. We thought the best place to start was at the paper itself. At the paper, they told us that they received the story every week 3 days before they printed the newspaper. Today the latest installment of the stories would appear in the paper. We asked the men at the at the desk if he would allow us to know the publisher so we could track down the writer of these stories, because we were such big fans. We visited the address that same day, Morag and Doc, joined me and Carstairs. me and Carstairs knew the information wouldn't be easily accessible so we were already thinking of ways to break in later. Ms Morag and Doc, thought they would easily get it if they "Just asked" yeah right. On closer inspection fo the building, its a second story office, no way getting up there. So we went in to the office, up the stairs to the first floor where we can hear Doc, we stay out of eye shot just in case we need to not be noticed for next time. We see Ms Morag coming down the stairs and get Doc who was busily talking to the assistant, we left the building. Apparently Morag told the editor, Mr. Charles Dickens Jr. to pass on her details to the writer, who Mr. Dickens would not say their name. After thinking this was a dead end, we decide to try our luck at the printers. As we enter the building, we can hear the hum of the machines, whirring machines, jets of air escaping like an energetic sportsman puffing as he works. Doc decides to play the part as one of Mr. D's employee's saying there was something wrong with the print, the man's reply as he wipes his hands clean from the ink " Sorry ladies, it's already half way through stock, it would be expensive to stop now," "Can we see a copy to check if the mistake is notable, please" suggests Doc, "nah I'm afraid not ladies, you can see the latest edition when we deliver the copies." Feeling hard on my luck, I decide to roll my sleeves up and try it my way. Doc stops me, her arm making a barrier from me starting a fight with the publisher. She thanked the men pleasantly and motioned for us to all leave. "We wouldn't get far with them Rig" I shrug it off, who's to know hey? Then out of the blue, I had an idea. I explained to the rest of the group, what we would do. Our problem was we knew that Mr D had the address of our mystery writer somewhere in his place of work. The problem was getting in there. So we went back to his office and I went up to his assistant Mr Smithers, because I looked the part and came all puffed out, and shouted "Sorry sir, we've had a major blunder at the prints!" Mr Smithers looked down at me, oh boy did he make me mad when he said in a effortless tone "Oh really, what went wrong this time?" "We had a print merge with your story and Mr Dickens needs to come down right away for talks with the boss." Smithers got tired of me been in the room with him, "Well it will have to wait, Mr Dickens is a very busy man" I lost me temper with this ill looking meager man, "Well you can tell Mr Dickens, that his work will be merged with the new whore house on West Street" I blurted out "I'll just go now and tell my boss, he doesn't care int he slightest" turning my back and walking slowly out of the door "Wait a sec. I will let Mr Dickens know that your boss wants him round there". As I leave the building all the others look longingly at me, I nod, they bought it. We all wait out of eyes sight of the main door. Shortly after, we see Mr D appear, close his door, and walk in a hurried pace, in the direction of the prints. With Mrs Morag and Doc, leading the way, me and Carstairs lead the way back into the building. As we thought, Smithers is still there working away, crawling his ink pen over his books. Ms Morag enters his office and shuts the door. She starts talking to the assistant about how she wants to talk more to Mr D, just to give me and Carstairs more time to break in. Upstairs in Mr D's office, we can see a huge desk with a lot of paper on it, and several grey office cabinets, labeled A-Z. I nod to crispy to try his luck with the cabinets, while I rummage through the papers ont he desk. Covered by the papers on the desk, there was a ink blot. I look around his desk for a pencil, finding one I gentle shade the ink blot with the side of the pencil. I find an address in the form of a letter. I look up and around, sure enough, on the far end of the cabinets is a tray for mail, in the going out tray there is a letter. Opening the letter, I see a short detailing the contact information from a fan, the address is the same as the lodge. I pocket the letter and move my knucks into the side pockets. Carstairs makes a “psst” sound and whispers “any chance you can get this open?” He points at the cabinet in the middle, “I have faith in your abilities, plus my way isn't the most subtle” I whisper “besides our cover would be blown” I say under my breath. I wait by the door, after a few attempts Crispy gets the cabinet open, then the other and an expression of succession spreads across his face (well the part that isn't crispy) and he takes out a folder from the cabinet and closes it gently. We descend the stairs and move out of eye shot of the door way. We give the ladies a whistle and they casually walk out after giving some polite good byes to Smithers. Outside after we reach a safe distance, they ask both me and Carstairs what we have found. While I have the envelope of our mystery writer, Carstairs has his whole file. Upon closer examination, they letter and file both have the details of a man called Gerald Harding who lives in Chelsea, the same man who is the political correspondent for the Times newspaper, I occasionally see his column as I skim the paper for strange murders for the lodge to investigate. Upon arriving at the address, the ladies enter the front. Me and Crispy thought the entrance wasn't doable for us. So around the back, we tried a few attempts to get in but the area wasn't secluded to try and sneak. So going round the back, I tried to poke around the front, to see the two ladies, but as I do a policeman, taps me on the shoulder. Anyway, this copper, did not leave me alone, when asking what I was doing, I told him I was looking for an address and I was currently lost. He gave me directions to the place I had made up for him and he insisted on following me in that direction. To let Carstiers know I was been harassed by the policeman I shouted to him “Thanks for the directions, this nice policeman is showing me the way.” After a lot of time, I loose the policeman. Annoyingly, when I got back, Carstiers was not there, so I try my luck alone at bluffing my way in through the back of the house as being one of the ladies associates, as I near the back door I hear a scream from the servant's entrance. As I knock on the door, a shaken maid opens it and lets me in after I was a friend of the ladies, saying as well “ I guess you met my scary looking friend?” After much talking from the ladies, and lots of waiting, the reporter wishes to see our London lodge, we grab a carriage and he saw everything he had written about the place, it was like he had just discovered fairies were real. Fearing for his life, after what the ladies had told him, because we found him, so it wouldn't take the Cabal to find him either, so we offered to protect him. Next Page Contents